


Magic tricks

by orphan_account



Category: Derp Crew - Fandom, gassymexican(youtube), seananners(youtube)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I didn’t want to stop for the man doing magic tricks, I had an engagement already that I need to get to, but the man had selected me out of the crowd of people rushing to go places. How I don’t know, but when I went to refuse the man's offer I noticed a group of children with happiness and wonder on their faces and decided that I didn't want to be the cloud raining on this bright moment in their day.





	1. Max's POV

I didn’t want to stop for the man doing magic tricks, I had an engagement already that I need to get to, but the man had selected me out of the crowd of people rushing to go places. How I don’t know, but when I went to refuse the man's offer I noticed a group of children with happiness and wonder on their faces and decided that I didn't want to be the cloud raining on this bright moment in their day. 

“What do you need me to do” I asked instead. 

“I just need you to stand there.”  
I waited a few moments “I'm just standing here” I said, although annoyed I tried to keep I light tone for the sake of the children standing near by.

“I’m aware, thank you for your cooperation”

“Well now it just sounds like you're patronizing me” this time the laughter in my voice real. He looked up from the thing he was fiddling with, presumably for his next trick, and flashed me a smile. This was the first time I got a good look at the guy and he was stunning. He was shorter than me with extremely short hair and a cheshire cat smile, brown eyes similar to my own but unique in their own way that crinkled up at the edges when he smiled. I heard a little chuck from him that sounded like a dolphin, other people might find it annoying but I was awestruck by everything about him. He shifted his eyes to something behind me and gave a small nod, I turned to look ,glad to have a reason to look away before he noticed me staring, but all I saw was a young boy

“So are you performing magic for the audience or just messing with that thing?” I asked to get my mind of him and rather focus on a conversation 

“Well I was going to do another trick but this thing isn't working” he glanced sadly at the children “sorry kids, show's over” 

The kids sighed sadly and trotted back to their parents who were standing a little way off watching them but also conversing with the other parents.  
I watched them for awhile before turning back at the other man to find him still staring after the kids, 

“so what's your name” I asked him making him turn to me 

“I go by the Nannerman” 

“Okay that's odd, what's your real name”

“Not gonna tell ya”

“well then the Nannerman, i'm Max” I decided I wasn't going to question him any further, he looked a little disappointed but I didn't care.  
I started to walk away when I heard him open something behind me

“wait hold up” I looked back to see him quickly and unsuccessfully trying to shove his magic tricks supplies into a bag I just noticed he had. I sighed and stopped walking but made no move to help him, when he finally got all his stuff together I started walking again, “ hey hey slow down” I heard him ask. I slowed down my speed till he caught up then resumed my normal speed.

“So where are you heading to” he asked 

“I'm going to meet up with a friend” I glanced down at him “what about you?”

“Not sure” he shrugged the bag on over his shoulders “probably get a friend to pick me up or something” 

“Why are you walking with me”

“What? friends can't walk with each other” he said indignantly 

“Since when were we friends” my eyebrows raising in confusion and a little bit of shock at the statement 

“Since I decided I wanted to be friends with you”

“I don't even know you, you won't even tell me your real name”

“True, but you at least have something to call me, right Maxie”

“Okay calling me Maxie is a definite way to make me not want to be friends with you”

I admit that earlier I thought he was good looking and I still do think he's good looking but I wasn't going to tell him that because right now i'm getting a cocky vibe from him and I didn't want that to go to his head, or he might freak out that another guy thinks of him that way. I noticed him staring at me expectantly and realized that while I had been thinking about him he had asked me a question.

“Sorry, what did you say?”  
Instead of being mad or annoyed he laughed and shook his head

“I asked, if I can't call you Maxie then what should I call you?” 

“Max works just fine for me, thanks”

“But Maxie” he whined “that's boring” 

“Okay one” I started “all you’re doing is adding another letter to my name and two, why are you so concerned about what to call me? Were probably never going to see each other, much less talk to each other again.”

“Nope I have a pretty strong feeling that we’re going to talk to each other again” he said in a sing song voice. I shook my head but he cut me off before I could even get a word out.

“Oh there's ze, I better go cause he's probably the only one who can give me a ride” he started to run towards a man wearing a red hat “bye Maxie” he called over his shoulder. 

“Don’t call me Maxie” I yelled back at him. I heard that dolphin laugh as I turned to continue walking to the cafe where I was to meet up with my friend.


	2. Max POV

I walked into the small cafe where Claramay works and took a seat at a table in the corner where I alway sit. While I waited for her to go on break my mind drifted to the Nannerman as he prefered to be called apparently, I couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me when I thought about the ridiculous name, like what kind of man calls himself that, but then again I choose to go by gassymexican as a gamertag so I can't really say anything but it’s still so ridiculous. 

“What are you giggling at” a voice behind me asked, scaring my out of my thoughts in the process. 

“I wasn't giggling at anything” I said defensively

“Sure you weren't” Claramay moved from behind me to the chair across from me “don't try to lie to me Max, you know it never works” her wavy pink and blue hair was curled up in bun, a rare occurrence for Clara.

“If you must know” I said, speaking as if she was bothering me “i was laughing because I meet a man today who would only be referred to as the nannerman” doing some fancy hand gestures which he had done when he first introduced himself

“Were the hand gestures really necessary”

I shrugged “I don't know, that's what he did” 

She started laughing “wow I would love to meet this man” 

I laughed with her “yah he was something” I looked over at her again and tapped the top of her bun “by the way, what's up with this? You never have your hair up” 

She wasn't at all offended by me touching her hair, unlike some other people I know she actually doesn't mind people messing with her hair 

“I don't know” she grabbed a loose strand and started twirling it around her finger “ how much longer till I can chop it all off again?” 

She use to have short hair till she lost a bet with me and knowing how much she hates having long hair I said she had to grow it out for a year. 

“Technically you still have one month but I can see how miserable you are so i’ll shorten it to one more week.” I answered deciding to take pity on her, plus she looks odd with long hair. 

“Thank the lord’ she said dramatically “I was on the verge of ripping it out just to get rid of it” 

“Umm that would not be wise.” I felt a buzz from my phone and moved to grab it

“Oh who's that” Clara asked leaning forwards to try get a glimpse of my phone screen but I turned it away from her, I know it drives her nuts not knowing. I laughed as she pretended to pout and looked to see who had texted me. 

I was very confused when I read the name and Clara must have noticed because she used that moment to snatch me phone from my hands, but once she looked at the name her face matched mine. 

“Wait a minute” she said slowly “isn't this the guy you were just talking about, you didn't tell me you got his number”

“I didn't” I said grabbing my phone back and checking to make sure that we were reading the name right, but there was no mistaking it. The Nannerman had just texted me


	3. Max POV

It's been an hour or maybe even more since he sent the text. He didn't even say anything either. Just a dot, one little dot as if to taunt me. Haha I have your number, I could practically hear him saying that with the little fucking giggle he does.

To say I was a little freaked out was a understatement, I was terrified when I first realized what had just happened, once I calmed down a bit I started to text him but the bastard wouldn't text me back. 

Me and Clara tried everything we could before she had to go back to work, since I had nowhere to be today I stay and waited for her while trying to figure out how that guy had gotten his contact info in my phone and how he got my number and just how, how did this man do all this stuff without me noticing. It didn't make sense and was pissing me off. By the time Claramay got done with work I was bristling with anger and Clara must have picked up on because she wasn't doing her usual antics 

“Heeeeey how about we go to the gym, it might help get rid of your anger or something at least.” She asked hesitantly 

“yah, you know what that might actually be what I need. I can pretend im punching him and that sounds really nice.”

The gym, as me and Clara call it, is really just our basement. Yes we live together, I found her wandering the streets after escaping from her previous life; using questionable means, I took her under my wing in a way. 

Clara can take care of herself just fine despite been seventeen, but she doesn't like being alone so I guess it's more when we first meet she took a liking to me and made it impossible to get rid of her, but I don't mind, I might not know much about her past but I know her personality and who she is now, plus she's a good friend. 

Our gym is some work out equipment like a bench press and an exercise bike and a treadmill but we both prefer running and biking outside so they don't get used much. not much in that area but then you have our stuff for fighting.  
We have punching bags and stuff for boxing in general which is more my preferred method of fighting. Then there is Clara's stuff, targets for throwing knives and other kinds of blades, equipment for martial arts, ect. We both know how to do each method but we have our favorite ones.

“Your decision” Clara said.

“One-on-one boxing” i decided now when we say boxing we mean we use boxing techniques and that's about it, never expect Clara to fight “fair” as in follow many rules of boxing, she has long nails to scratch people, she knows what way to twist body parts, like fingers, that will cause immense pain, she’ll use her knowledge in psychology and sociology to outsmart you in a fight and she will take advantage of you in anyway she can.  
When I spar I try to be as fair as possible, i'd rather give the person a fighting chance because that means more to me, but when i'm fighting Clara I kinda let that thought process drop because you can't win if you thing like that, plus when we’re fighting it's more use whatever method works so I guess we should call it one-on-one anything.

Clara starts to wrap her hands while I pulled a large mat put even though I knew we would end up off of it. When Clara got done wrapping her hands she tossed me some of the hand wrap so I could start getting ready, other than the mat and the hand wrap we don't use much protection 

Once I finished wrapping my hands I did some stretches and turned to where Clara was, ready to start the fight, only to see that she wasn't there. I instantly threw myself forwards but she still managed to clip me with her foot, to be honest it probably hurt her more than it hurt me. I looked to where she landed, it was a pretty bad landing because she was thrown off by me moving and her foot hitting me. After staring at her for a while I looked up to where she had dropped down from

“You've used that trick one to many time i'm afraid” I told her while she just stood back up. Another example how she doesn't fight fair, she knows parkour or whatever it is she uses to get up there and will usually start fighting without telling you

“Well maybe for you but it still works on other people” she said right as she struck out at my face with her fist. Now me and her don't go all out on each other we both know our own strengths, but that punch still hurt. Despite the pain my cheek felt I smiled 

“how many people do you just randomly fight?” then swung out at her which she dodged but in the process tripped onto the mat, which we weren't even standing on yet. I used that moment to try to hit her again but she put her foot up and kicked me in the stomach. As the air left my body she rolled to the left and stood up. 

I took another swing at her and this time hitting her in the face and causing her to stagger back a bit. She quickly regained her focus and leaped at me doing some fancy move that involved me getting hit in the head then the stomach again then having a foot knocked out from under me making me fall. 

I landed on my arm pinning it under me, but before I could move it Clara was on top of me pinning down my other arm and holding something cold to my throat. I couldn't see what exactly she was holding to my neck so I couldn't tell if it was one of her fake knife or not, but I did’t think she would use a really sharp one. I tried to struggle out of her grasp knowing I was stronger than her but I felt her nails start to dig into my arm.

“I give, I give” I said, she laughed and got off of me. I immediately put my hands to my neck rubbing it a bit, even though I knew she wouldn't actually cut me it still made me nervous. 

“I thought we agreed no knife when we fight” I said a little breathless

“It's not a knife” she said waving what looked like a playing card in front of my face but then I saw it was made of metal and use to sharp on the sides 

“No more blades of any kind in our fights” I said “I should have have been more clear about that when I said it before”   
I have no clue where she learned to fight, when I said I didn't know much about her past I meant it. All I've been able to gather from it is that she hated her life then, that it's the reason she knows how to fight, that she did some bad things to escape, and that her past is what makes her so devious. 

“I should have known you’d pull something like that, you never fight fair”  
She just laughed  
“Technically” she said, purposely being annoying “I never broke the rules”  
I sighed “you and your ‘technically’ crap”  
She just laughed harder


	4. Adams POV

I told him we would talk again. I've seen him everywhere, literally everywhere I go. I never perform in the same place twice so how he keeps showing up I don't know, nor do I particularly care I just want to know him so I devised a plan. My particular skills working perfectly to get his number, learn his name, and leave none the wiser that I had either, and that he had mine. I put his name in my phone as Maxie and have been laughing every time it shows up on my phone, only he stopped texting me a while ago.  
“Maybe I should send another text” I murmured to myself “Maybe an actual word this time”

“I swear to god if you're mumbling to yourself about that guy again” my friend, Ze said. Him and Chilled, the other guy we live with, have heard me go on and on about him for the past month or probably more.

“I got his number today” I told him feeling very proud of myself

“Hmmmmm and how did you manage that exactly?” he asked in a tone laced with suspicion

“How I did it doesn't matter, what matters is I got it”

Ze didn't bother to say anything in response other than to shake his head so I continued to talk

“His name is Max, I already gave him the nickname Maxie, he doesn't seem to like it but at the same time doesn't seem to mind, I didn't tell him my name though, well I told him to call me the nannerman, he seemed to get a kick out of tha-”

Ze me cut off by slapping one of his hands on top of my mouth.

“Good lord adam, you're even worse now” he exclaimed actually using my real name rather than my nickname, like most of my friends do when i'm annoying them  
“Sorry” I said feeling my face heat up slightly. Ze sighed, stood up to walk over to the big window

“What do you think is taking him so long” he asked, referring to Chilled. He had gone out earlier that day without telling us where he was going but we both know he had a disagreement with some guys at a bar and wanted to get his revenge. Ze and me have gotten use to him doing this but Ze still worries every time it happens; to be honest I worry as well, Chilled is strong and can hold his own in a fight most of the times but he also can be pretty stupid and well sometimes he only see red.

“I'm sure is fine” I reassured him “we don't even know if he went to fight those guys, for all we know he could be buying you a gift.”  
“Wait why just me why wouldn't he get something for you” he protested quickly trying to hide is face by turning away from me, I felt a bit bad for laughing but it was hilarious how they thought no one noticed when they started seeing each other, also i'm a cruel friend who laughs at their pain.

“Shut up” he muttered pushing me off the ledge I was perched on causing me to land awkwardly on my side but I still was laughing. Ze gave up with a sigh and stomped up the stairs to his room. When I finally stopped laughing I had tears at in my eyes and was gasping for breath.

“Oh they are such idiots” I sighed climbing back up on my ledge, yes my ledge, I always sit up there and no one else is allowed to. I grabbed my phone but Max still hadn't texted to me again, I was about to send him something when someone else texted me

 ** _Chilledchaos:_** I need help

 ** _Chilledchaos:_** by the cafe

 ** _Chilledchaos:_** don't tell ze

“God dammit Chilled” I groaned. I got of the ledge again and walked over to the base of the stairs.

“Hey Ze” I called up to him “I have to go meet up with someone, I’ll be back later”

“Okay” he called back “hey nanners… actually never mind see ya later”

I quickly used used my magic to make sure not too much happened before I got there but i cant stop time forever so I had to hurry


	5. Max POV

“shoot I forgot my bag at the cafe” Clara grumbled “now I have to go back and get it” she went to grab the car keys of the counter but paused to yawn

“why don't I go get it instead, you're too tired to even stand” I asked, referring to the fact that she kept tripping over nothing and even now was slightly swaying side to side

“But the doors locked” she argued but It was rendered useless as she couldn't even say that without yawning again

“One you taught me how to pick locks, two I have a key to the place remember” I countered “get some sleep _deirfiúr beag_ , I’ll be back later”

“Okay” she murmured, she started to shuffle over to her room but apparently gave up halfway there cause she instead just flopped over on the couch. I chuckled as I walked over to our car, our shared one. It isn't uncommon to find Clara asleep on the couch or anywhere for that matter, she can fall asleep anywhere and once she's out she's out; I believe the term she uses is ‘she can sleep though falling off a cliff’. I sighed as I unlocked the car and slide in, deirfiúr beag, that's another thing she taught me. I grew up in a mexican household and because of that I learned how to speak some Spanish but Clara is fluent in Irish, technically Gaelic I think, and so I pick up some things from her, like how to call her little sister in Irish, just like how she calls me big brother in spanish

I turned the radio on and lost myself in thought as I drove to the cafe. I drove around to the back of the building and parked in a employ only spot, I grabbed my key to the place, quickly went in and grabbed her bag but something caught my eye as was walking back to the car.

I quietly placed her bag in the car then creeped over to where I would have a better view while staying hidden. It appeared to be three men. One tall and kinda skinny yet muscular. The other two were covered in tattoos and wearing leather jackets. They were in a heated argument.

two against one I observed thats when one of them, the tall one, threw a punch and all hell broke loose. I could tell that the one guy, although he might get away, would be badly injured if left to fight them by himself so I burst from my hiding place and started running towards them.

When I got there I grabbed one of the tattooed guys by the shoulders, dragging him away from the other two. He spun around swinging but I anticipated it and ducked out of the way then swung my own fist towards his gut. He doubled over and I struck him again this time in the face then used one of Clara’s martial art moves and he went down to the ground.

I looked up, breathing heavily from the fight, and saw that the other tattooed man had been taken care and not only was the guy I had helped staring at me in awe but just a little ways behind him was the nannerman wearing the same expression as the other guy.

“Oh my fucking god” I swore at him then turned and walked away not even bothering to hear what he had to say

“Wait Max” I heard him call behind me but I didn't care, just seeing his face reminded me of my anger

“Max please wait” I felt someone grab my arm and stopped realizing he must of chased after me

“Don't touch me” I snarled at him and he instantly let go of me putting his hands up where I could see them as if to say, see not touching you. I started walking again

“Max are you mad at me?” he asked with a little whine in his voice

“Take a fucking guess” I shot back at him

“So maybe putting my number in your phone without telling you was a bad idea” he admitted

“I don't even know how you got your number in my phone and quite frankly I don't care, I just want you to leave me alone” I retorted finally making it to my car

“Come on Max, don't be like that” he whined

“You don't even know me” I said jabbing a finger in his chest “I don't know you, so stop acting like we do” and with that I slide back into the car, slammed the door, and drove off.


	6. Adams POV

Not only had I failed to stop time long enough to get to chilled before things went down, I just happened to run into Max.

“And know he hates me” I gestured in the direction Max had taken off in.

“Well from the sound of it i can’t say i blame him” I heard chilled say behind me

“Oh great, thanks for the compassion chilled” I retorted

“Come dude he probably thinks you’ve been stalking him” chilled said, and as much as I hate to admit it he’s probably right. “Now come on” he continues “lets get ze to take care of that cut”

“Cut?” I question, not knowing what he was talking about 

“Yeah the one on your cheek, are you telling me you didn't even notice” he told me. I absentmindedly raised my hand up to my cheek, when I pulled it back I saw blood smeared on it 

“Oh, I guess I didn't” I was too focused on max's fighting and then his anger towards me. Chilled sighed

“Come on nanners let's go, we also need to find away to tell Ze” Chilled said as he started to pull me towards the car  
“Buy him a gift” I suggested

“A gift?” he asked giving me an odd look

“Yah I made a joke earlier that maybe you were out buying him a gift” I told him 

“Hmmmm maybe I should” he mused   
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Chilled ended up not buying him a gift but when we got back and Ze saw us I started to think that maybe he should have.  
“Why is your clothes all torn and why do you have bruises on your face, why is adam's cheek cut, what the fuck Anthony.”  
“Look I under-” Chilled started to say but got cut off by Ze turning to yell at me

“And you adam” he said jabbing a finger in my chest, the same place max did, “said you were just going to meet someone, you didn't think to tell me it was Chilled and that he had gotten into a fight.”

“Don’t yell at me, he told me not to tell you anything” I protested causing him to turn his gaze back to Chilled and allowing me to slip away to my bedroom and flopped onto my bed and thought about what had happened 

I got there just in time to see Chilled throw the first punch but before I could even open the car door I saw someone else running over, at first I thought it was going to be a 1v3 situation but then I recognized Max as he pulled one of the guys off Chilled. 

I had quickly run over to help Chilled.

The moment I got over there the guy saw me and swung at me, that must have been when I got the cut, and I retaliated by punching him back and after that Chilled delivered a blow to his gut. The guy must have decided that we weren't worth it cause he turn and ran, leaving his friend behind.   
Me and Chilled turn to go help Max but instead just watched in awe as he did some crazy move, i'm pretty sure it was martial arts, that had the guy falling to the ground unconscious, then Max turned and saw me.

I heard my door creak open and turned my head to see Ze coming in.

“Let me look at that for you” he said

“Aren't you mad at me” I joked looking at the red spot on my pillow case

“Oh definitely” he chuckled “which is why you don't get to have a cool scar”

“But Zeeee” I whined “I like having cool scars” but didnt stop him when he placed his hand on my cheek; I felt a cold tingling and knew the next time I looked in the mirror there would be no way to tell I had ever gotten cut there.


	7. Max POV

I forced myself to calm down while driving to avoid an accident but once I stepped out of the car all my rage came flooding back to me. I quickly grabbed Clara's bag and walked into the house. Clara was still asleep on the couch so I set her bag down on the coffee table then headed down to the basement. 

Its funny how when I first meet him I thought he was cool and good looking, now when I see him I think he's one of the worst things on the planet.

I pulled over one of my punching bags, wrapped my hands, did a few stretches, then started wailing on the bag. It didn't last long, to much fighting today, I was tired out so fast that I didn't even bother going upstairs just pulled out a mat and collapsed.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When I woke up I was stiff and sore but my head was on a pillow and a blanket was covering me. Clara must have brought them down for me when she woke up in the middle of the night, like she always does when she falls asleep on the couch.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and then the light flickers on, I groan and shield my eyes with my pillow. Did I shut the light off last night, I can't remember but i'm betting Clara had to do that as well. 

“Oh your up” I heard her say but made no move to actually get up “well kinda up” she corrected.

“So why did you fall asleep down here” she questioned, paying no mind to the fact that I was still half asleep

“The nannerman” I grumbled  
“oh, ya know you really need to find out his real name cause calling him ‘the nannerman’ is getting really annoying”

“Hmm Hmm” I murmured in agreement, I didn't actually hear what she said just nannerman and annoying.

“So was it because of the whole phone number thing or something different”

I was hoping to get back to sleep but clearly that wasn't happening. I sighed in defeat and slowly sat up, opening my eyes then immediately squinting them against the light as pain flooded to my head. 

“He was at the cafe when I went to go get your bag” I told her 

“He was at the cafe, is he stalking you” she asked

“No that's not why he was there, although he might be stalking me, one of his friends had gotten into a fight by the cafe and he came to help” I explained 

“Did you help” she questioned 

“Of course I did, I was there before he was, he must have shown up in the middle of the fight.” I told her indignantly, of course I helped, who does she think I am.

“Okay, so what happened after the fight” she pressed 

“I saw him, started to walk away, he chased after me, I yelled at him, then drove away” I recalled

“mmhmm and what exactly did you say to him” 

“I don’t know,I was just yelling at him to yell at him, I’m sure it was somewhere along the lines of leave me alone” My voice raising with every sentence

“Did you fall asleep with your contacts in last night” she said suddenly. I hate it when she changes he conversations like that and even more so when she does it with a good question.

“No, no I took them out” I responded, feeling my pockets then scanning every counter space we had down here “I took them out but i'm not sure where I put them” 

“Should we even bother to look” Clara asked 

“Of Course we're going to look for them” I insisted “why wouldn't we?”

“I mean, ya know that once you lose something in this basement you never find it again” she pointed out 

“true “ I grumbled running my hands over my face

“GOD DAMMIT, you know what i'm not even going to bother with contacts today, I'll just wear my glasses.” I heard Clara laughing behind me as I walked up the stairs. I know she finds it funny when I wear my glasses and to be perfectly honest I wouldn't be surprised if she took them. 

I took a quick shower, put on some fresh clothes and grabbed my glasses off of my bedside table then me and Clara headed out to the cafe for work.

Technically I don't even have a real job, but I helped out at the cafe enough that the owner, a woman named Michelle although all her employees call her Minx, considers me an employ. Anytime Clara has a shift i'm probably there, I don't know why she's never asked me about being a real employs or why i've never asked her, but our odd system works.

When we got there I saw that it was packed and that I would probably get shoved behind the counter while Clara got pulled into the back to help with baking the cupcakes and cookies and all the other sweets they served. And that's exactly what happened.


	8. Max POV

The cafe is normally pretty busy this time of day, Vacation time is what Clara calls it. I guess you could call where we live a small town because not a lot of people actually live here, but we are also a tourist attraction which results in a lot of people coming here. You get the people who come every year, the people who love to see new places, and the people who just need to get away for awhile. We welcome them all just sometimes I wish they would go away for a day, at least.

I was tired of dealing with snotty tourist how thought they were privileged because they were on vacation, and whiny kids who want to go to this place and want to go to that place, oh and let's not forget about the old people who complain just so they can get something for free.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It was nearing the end of ‘our’ shift when the guy from last night walked in. He was wearing a red mario hat today and I could see the bruises from last night's fight.

I thought he also had a cut on his arm but clearly not

He must have recognized me because he walk straight up to me

“Oh you do work here,that explains why you were here last night” he guessed

“I don't actually work here” I replied 

“Yes he does” krism, Minx’s wife and co-owner, overheard and put in “we just haven't actually hired him.

“Oh okay” the guy said obviously a little confused.

“My friend works here and I guess I came to visit her enough that I eventually got sucked in” I explained 

“Hmmm that makes a bit of sense but still confusing; well anyway i'm Anthony but most people just call me Chilled” he told me

“Im Max” I said gesturing to my name tag, just then I spotted Clara emerging from the back “and that's my friend Clara” I told him pointing towards her. She saw me pointing to her and skipped over 

“Hi” she said when she got over to us. Chilled waved at her but didn't say anything

“Clara this is Chilled” I told her

“Oh you must be the guy that got in a fight last night” when he gave her an odd look she started to explain “you have bruises on you face, and Max told me he helped a guy out in a fight last night at the cafe, so the most logical thing is you're that guy” chilled just nodded at her words. 

“Well our shift is done,so we better head home” I said and walked over to the employees only door 

“Wait, hold on. Now i'm not sure what exactly nanners has done but i'm sure he would like to apologize” Chilled said as we walked away. We turned back to look at us and seeing that he had our attention he continued. 

“he sometimes gets these crazy ideas and doesn't think about how other people might react to them and I know he can come off a bit strong sometimes but I promise he's not actually that bad” he seemed to said in one breath 

“also if you could just talk to him because I am getting sick of him moping around and I realize that you probably don't want to hear about him right now but I didn't come here just to tell you that, I was also looking for you so I could thank you for helping me last night” he said in another breath. 

“okay i'm rambling i'm gonna go” he concluded before bolting out the door.

Me and Clara stared after him for awhile before either of us made any movement.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Pick a movie, any movie” Clara announced laying five different cases in front of me.

“I dont think Ive ever seen that one” I said choosing the one in the middle 

“‘Bend it like Beckham’ good choice, I haven't watched this in forever” she states as she grabs it from me 

We were halfway through the movie, I was really enjoying it, when Clara decided to talk

“So are you going to talk to him” she asked me

“Talk to who” I asked even though I knew exactly who she was talking about

“Don't play dumb max, you know that doesn't work on me” she scolded

“I don't know, I might. I'm still mad at him” I told her

She didn't answer, instead she just took my phone off the coffee table, unlocked it, and when into my contacts.

“What are you doing” I demanded

“Relax, I'm just putting his number in my phone” she chided 

“Why” I asked trying to grab it back, but Clara's great at keep-away, and I failed at grabbing it.

“Reasons” she answered 

“Why can't you ever just give me a straight answer” I sighed 

“Because that's boring” she chirped. She handed my phone back once she was done putting in the number and I chose not to question her anymore,which is generally a good idea when it comes to Clara.


	9. Adams POV

I was alone in the house sitting on my perch again when I got a text. At first I ignored it to continue staring off into space but then decided to see who it was. I didn't really care who it was, even if it was Ze or Chilled, if they tried to get me to go do something with them I was just going to tell them no. God why can't they just let me wallow in despair for a while, but when I looked at my phone i saw it was from an unknown number

 ** _Unknown number:_** so are you stalking max or does it just appear like that?

 ** _Nanners:_** shit he thinks im stalking him?

 ** _Unknown number:_** we both think that

 ** _Nanners:_** and who is the other half of we

 ** _Unknown number:_** until you tell max your real name you can call me devil

 ** _Nanners:_** i hope you know thats what im putting your name as in my contacts and im not gonna change it

 ** _Devil:_** that's fine, its an accurate name

 ** _Devil:_** btw if you could give me chilleds number that would be great

 ** _Nanners:_** not sure how you know chilled but sure its xxx-xxx-xxxx

I stared at our conversation for a while before i opened up my messages from max and started to type him a paragraph

 ** _Nanners_** : hey so ill start by telling you my name, im adam and i really didnt mean to freak you out or make you think i was stalking you, or whatever, i just had a new trick i wanted to try and i also see you everywhere i perform, which is weird because i perform in a bunch of different places and i just wanted to get to know you so i figured it was a good time to get to know you and practice a new trick so im really really sorry for scaring you.


	10. Max POV

I was doing the dishes listening to Clara’s music blasting in the background when I heard my phone chime with a new notification, I wiped my hands off and when to check it thinking it was just our neighbor telling us to turn down the music but instead found a message from nanners, a long message. After having to read it a couple of times to understand what he was saying I started to type out his response, actually no the first thing I did was change Adams name to Adam in his contact list then I started to type my response

 _ **Max:**_ and I should believe this why?

 ** _Adam:_** because i feel really bad for scaring and i want to make it up to you

 ** _Max:_** and how would you do that?

 ** _Adam:_** well how often are you at the cafe you were at last night

 ** _Max:_** well I kinda technically work there, I would think my stalker would know that

 ** _Adam:_** im not stalking you i promise, do you work tomorrow

 ** _Max:_** wow a stalker who doesn't even know my schedule, yes I work tomorrow

 _ **Adam:** _IM NOT STALKING YOU

 _ **Adam:**_ i had already decided to set up there tomorrow and do some tricks maybe we can talk then

 _ **Adam:**_ and maybe i could buy you something from the cafe as an apology Max: well know it sounds kinda like a date

 _ **Adam:**_ its not a date its not a date i promise

Just then my phone chimed with a different text message, the one I had been expecting the first time

“Clara” I called through the door to the living room “Mr. G wants you to turn your music down again” “HE LIVES THREE DOORS DOWN, IF NEITHER OF OUR NEXT DOOR NEIGHBORS HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT HOW THE HELL CAN HE HEAR IT”

I laughed at her ranting as I started the dishwasher

“Maybe he has super hearing” I said as I walked into the living room

“Yeah maybe” she looked a little uncomfortable to that suggestion

“Well anyways, I found out that our friend the nannerman’s name is Adam and that he will be at the cafe tomorrow”

“Really, when did you find all of this out” she asked

“He texted me a little bit ago while I was doing the dishes” I told her

“Huh was he creepy about it”

“No he seemed upset about the whole thing, he actually apologized”

“That was nice of him” she mused

“Yes, yes it was” I agreed


End file.
